


capture ( my heart )

by insaneli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Photographer Minghao, cute shit, idk how to write kissing scenes, just plain ol cute fluff, why are they so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: xu minghao and wen jun hui are shy people, but love makes you do the most incredible things.





	capture ( my heart )

**Author's Note:**

> actually for my junhao social media au @wonutrash_ on twitter

after exchanging stuttered pleasantries and giving introductions, the two boys continue to walk in the park. it’s spring, and the trees are a lushy green while the flowers are in full blossom. it’s a beautiful day, with the sun up high shining and a small gust of wind blowing occasionally. 

awkwardness ensues between the two boys as they pass by multiple trees. it’s strange, as they can talk so much and so enthusiastically online, but right now, they can’t even mutter two words to each other. jun sighs at this, making minghao glance at him.

both of their eyes meet and they stare at each other for a few seconds, unknowingly marking a staring battle. minghao eventually backs down, eyes blinking rapidly and tearing up. jun grins and fist-pumps the air, celebrating his minor victory. 

minghao eventually calms down and puts his glasses back on. jun’s heart flutters yet again at minghao in glasses, a sight he’ll never grow bored of. minghao’s hair is slightly mussed up and sticks up all over the place but his hand naturally smoothens it down. 

jun points to minghao’s camera asking, “may i?”.   
minghao hesitates, seemingly worried about his most precious belonging, but decides to trust jun and hands over the camera with slightly shaky hands. jun loops the strap over his head, and directs the camera lense all around him, fingers nimbly capturing every shot. 

all of a sudden, jun angles the lense at minghao. minghao is unable to react in time, eyes wide open and mouth agape. jun smiles and his eyes crinkle, hands pressing down on the shutter quickly. it’s a sight minghao is absolutely endeared with, and he wished his eyes could immortalise the moment and store it with him forever. 

after capturing a thousand pictures, jun cheekily loops the camera on minghao’s neck and gives him a full blown grin, and minghao is absolutely, totally in love in that moment. 

it was probably in the spur of the moment, but minghao’s feet suddenly move on its own accord, taking clumsy steps closer to jun. jun looks at minghao in confusion and blushes from the close proximity. minghao stares into jun’s eyes, but his gaze slowly drifts down to his nose, then his pink lips. as if in a daze, he bravely leans forward, looking at jun’s mouth only. 

jun catches on, but can’t seem to find the urge to move away. instead he winds his arms around minghao’s neck, pulling him closer, faster towards his face. minghao smiles at this, giggling slightly. 

their lips finally touch, hesitant and soft. it’s their first kiss, so both of them are utterly clueless. however, what’s important is that both of their lips are own each other’s, a silent commitment to each other, a promise, a reassurance. they’re slightly awkward, but soon find a way. 

minghao’s lips are slightly chapped but jun loves it anyways. he lets out a hot breath into minghao’s mouth, eliciting a slight shudder from him. their lips perfectly mold against each other, forming a perfect fit. before jun can deepen the kiss, minghao smiles and slowly breaks away. 

jun is disappointed, but upon seeing minghao’s gentle smile that he loves so much, he’s happy again. minghao’s cheeks are a crimson red, and his head is hung low. jun chuckles and hooks minghao’s chin, forcing him to look at him. minghao’s eyes dart away, unable to meet jun’s gaze. 

“so, i’m guessing you like me?” jun asks with a teasing tone, finger still hooking minghao’s chin.

“what? why would you think that? i don’t like you,” minghao smirks and gently puts down jun’s finger from his chin. 

“oh,” jun falters, but upon seeing minghao’s eyes twinkle, “don’t you dare use a cheesy line on me xu mi-”

“i don’t like you, i absolutely love you,” minghao says with a flourish and a bright smile. 

“you dork, ugh!” jun groans and jokingly hits minghao on the arm. 

minghao feigns pain, and jun quickly rushes over with a worried face. when jun’s face is literally a few millimetres away from his, he quickly plants a quick peck on jun’s cheek. 

jun stumbles, ears hot and flustered. he can still feel minghao’s lips on his cheek, a welcome presence that he wishes he could have again. he smirks at minghao, who is also grinning, and pulls him into a hug. 

“you idiot, i love you too.” 

“i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry idk how to write kissing scenes


End file.
